


Blood Lust

by Mysterous951



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Romance, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterous951/pseuds/Mysterous951
Summary: A close bond between two friends surpassing it's actual meaning. A love of friendship turning into a love of lust. What could happen between two teens that have secretly longed for one another? Lies, deceits, betrayal? Or could there be a possibility of love blooming between them as they begin to yearn for each others embrace?





	1. Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... debating on continuing or not. Well, anyway, hope it's bearable. Lol

**_An act of betrayal cross the path of two devoted teens whom yearn for one another in the midst of their heart. Hidden beneath the love of friendship lies a love that is unforgiving. A love that cannot be answered by words, but have been resulted by lust. Once longing for each other soon turning them into a demeaning pair has led them far to the edge of where there is no turning back. Is their hunger amidst each other worth continuing? Or does there need to be an end to their infatuation?_ **

It was a late evening when my brother and I entered the masquerade ball he was invited to. The event began not long after we arrived. He went off to greet several guests, leaving me behind. Everyone was in black and white, silk and lace, leather and fabric. The ball was quite revelment. The music was festive. Everything around the ballroom was just cultivating. Every participant there was lively as ever--drinking, eating, talking, and most of all dancing. It looked timeless like a music box when all attendees danced the night away. 

I admired the exquisite appearance from every guest in the ballroom, but there was one that captivated me once my eyes landed on the silhouette figure that was just across the dance hall. A tall slender man in a black suit, his face covered by a white mask while his bangs from his silver hair draped over it. He leaned against a pillar, gazing out to all the dancers that waltzed their way across the floor as the soothing music performed for our very ears. As my eyes continued to gaze at him, his eyes soon met mine. My heart jumped out of my chest once I saw his lavender eyes glimpse over at me. 

I felt paralyzed by his fixed stare that I just couldn't look away. My heart was beating out of control. My whole body tensed to the very core. I couldn't stand the stun any longer. I tore the gaze between us and pretended to observe the guests just to calm my racing heart. Once I did, I could feel his presence approach me, decreasing our distance as his gaze never once left me. I wanted to bolt when he was coming nearer and nearer, but I knew that would ruin my chances of meeting him. So I just stood there, still falsifying my stare at the other attendees as he drew our distance to a close.

"Hello." He began with a gentle tone, "You look fairly familiar, have we met?" The man looked into my eyes as he asked, my ears suddenly recognizing the tone.

"Zero...?" My heart beat quickened by his voice.

"Yuki...?" It was as if our tone of voice towards one another was familiarized quickly once we both spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered by his presence.

"I'd like to ask you the same." He asked in confusion.

"My brother was invited to this masquerade and he wanted me to accompany him." I responded, "Why are you here?"

He looked at me for several seconds with no aspect on his face before answering, "I was invited."

"By whom?" I was puzzled by his response.

"It doesn't matter for me to explain my reasoning of attendance, does it?" He chuckled, evading my question.

I laughed under my breath by his response, "Always being secretive." A light sigh escaped, "You haven't changed at all." I smiled faintly, shaking my head while I looked down.

"Several things of me has changed, but there is one thing that has stayed dear." He placed his index finger under my chin, lifting my head up to gaze at him as he placed his free hand gently on his chest.

My heart fluttered by his reply. I didn't understand the reasoning behind it, but I didn't mind the way my body reacted towards his action. Blood rushed to my face, making the peach tone of my skin turn red as a rose. My heart beat quickened as my eyes were glued to his. We stood there in silence for who knows how long. It felt like everything was slowing down around us. The only thing I could hear was my racing heart that was calling out to the one that stood before me. My chest tightened once it recalled the yearning I had for this man. Zero... the one I've wanted to protect and have loved so earnestly.

"Such a beautiful rose, glistening into the light of the full moon." He chuckled lightly, giving a pained smile, "If only I had the boldness to observe the beauty of it as it bloomed." Zero placed his soft, tepid hand against my cheek, increasing the rapid beating in my chest.

"Quite eccentric of you to convey in such a receptive manner." I giggled, hiding my bashfulness.

"Well, I have stated that several things of me have changed during our time apart." He sounded amused, but sorrow hid behind his smile as he responded.

"Fair and quite true." A faint smile came across my face.

"Do you care to have a dance with me?" He removed the hand that rested on my cheek, soon holding it out towards me, giving a small bow, awaiting my response.

I peered into his eyes, calming my speeding heart. My mind knew I shouldn't accept this man's offer, but my heart couldn't deny my desire to be in this man's arms. I slowly reached out towards his hand and a gentle beam appeared on his face while he escorted me towards the dance floor. A new song began and we gracefully swept across the ballroom. It amazed me once he took lead. I never expected him to move serenely along with the song. Last I recalled, he kept tripping over his own feet. A small giggle escaped my lips before I could even stop it.

"I assume you're remembering the first time we danced?" He asked with a chuckle.

I locked my lips tightly together, not letting another laugh withdrawal. My face became flush once he caught me off guard. I didn't know how to respond. I distracted myself with each step to ignore his question. He sounded amused by my reaction that it made my face ignite from embarrassment.

"Adorable as always when embarrassed." He snickered, still taking lead on the steps.

"Oh shush..." I looked down, concealing my red cheeks.

"Never look down, always look up when dancing." A look of delight appeared on his face when he lifted it.

My eyes were glued on his once again. The purity in his violet eyes. The paleness of his smooth skin. The shade of light pink on his lips. All of it being surrounded by the scent of copra blended with ginger. I was breathless by his appearance that it felt like I was in a trance I once broke out of. After recalling my moment of resignation with this man, my heart faltered by the thought of it happening again. I didn't want to break away, but I didn't want to be bound by this man I can't even express my love to. A faint sigh escaped, one only I could hear, as I awaited for our moment together come to an end. The music slowly came to a halt and we separated, bowing as a sign of farewell. I plastered a genuine smile on my face before turning it back to its saddened form when I started to walk away.

A sigh of grievance left my lips as I walked away into a quieter room. I wandered into a dim area, hiding away from the party. I leaned against the wall closest to me, resting my eyes while I was catching my breath.

"Leaving the party so soon?" I heard that same tone that entered my ears not long ago.

"I don't do so well in crowds." I smiled faintly.

"That's the first I've ever heard you say such nonsense like that." He was taken aback by my elucidation.

"Well, I've changed quite a bit myself." I chuckled lightly.

"Of course, everything does change in time." He chuckled in turn, leaning beside me.

"May I ask you something?" I glanced over at him.

"Hm?" He replied, not looking towards me.

"What did you mean when you said,  
there is one thing that has stayed dear?" I questioned.

His face suddenly became flustered by my question. It appeared he froze for a moment before sighing lightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking like he was calming himself down. Zero opened his eyes slowly, peering over at me for a considerable amount of time before responding to my question.

"I feel... I feel the only way to understand is by..." He repositioned himself to where he faced me, standing tall in front of me.

"Is by...?" I leaned towards him, anticipated to hear his disclosure.

He didn't respond by voice, but by brisk action. Zero leaned in towards me, his lips meeting mine. His body leaning against me, pushing me lightly against the wall as he rested his arms on the barricade. My eyes widened by his motion that I just stiffened, processing the enactment before me. While I did, the kiss slowly intensified, fundamentally exposing his craving. My eyes bolted shut by the action that I had the imperceptible clue on what was going on, but my body didn't push him away. I just cherished the moment of cupidity as if we were both longing for this occasion.


	2. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hope it's ok. Still thinking if I should continue on to a next chapter or end here. If so, then I'll do so. Other than that, I hope this chapters ok... lol

His soft lips. His strong arms. His body heat. His grasp made me feel so safe, yet in the back of my mind, I felt I was imprisoned in a golden bird cage. It wasn't by the hold of the man before me, but... by my dearest brother.

I love my brother to pieces, in yet, it felt like I have been lying to myself this whole time. The emptiness I saw in Zeros lavender eyes when I vanished into thin air that fateful night with my brother. It felt as though I abandoned him into nothing, but the dust. It pained me, but I bet it was nothing compared to Zero's pain.

"Yuki...?" He parted our lips, whispering in my ear, giving me sudden chills.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, his lavender eyes looking back at me.

I gazed deep into his eyes. A look of sudden suffrage escaping through his stare. The sight of it made me feel a piercing pain puncture straight through me, making it feel as if I was suffocating. My eyebrows furrowed while my eyes mimicked Zero's expression. I didn't know how to help him. I had no clue on his reasoning for the look of sorrow. I felt weak for having the inability to support him.

"I'm sorry..." He faintly spoke, as if having to huff out those two simple words.

"What are you apologizing for Ze--?!" Before I could even finish my question, his whole body rested against me, "Zero! A-Are you okay?!" I tried to hold him up, but I barely had any strength.

"Yuki..." With a tiny amount of energy he had, he stood up, barely able to stand, "I'm sorry that..." He could barely continue as he stumbled, placing his hands against the wall, pinning me again.

"Zero, stop, you need to rest. Let me help--?!" A kiss was planted against me forcefully, making me gasp.

The kiss became passionate. I could barely breathe. I kept gasping for air as he deepened the kiss. It felt endless. I wanted to push him away. I knew I had to push him away. In yet it felt as though my heart that has been yearning for him knew there was an end to this. I had the slightest clue on when and how to stop this, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Yuki... I can't... I can't hold back any longer!" As he parted our lips once more, I saw his violet eyes suddenly turn blood red, "I love you, Yuki..." 

Before I could say anything, he grabbed hold of my wrists tightly, pinning them above my head. He looked at me, making it feel as though he was throwing daggers, piercing me deeply in the chest. While his eyes... his eyes gave me a look I haven't seen since our first kiss. It felt like his stare was inflamed with hunger. The redness in his pupils darkening as he closed in the gap between us. His pale lips inching closer and closer to mine. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. It was as if his intensity was drowning me in a forbidden bond we both hold dear.

His lips met mine again. Our mouths gaping slightly for the kiss to intensify slowly, then all at once. Our tongues meeting, dancing, tangling together as if longing for one another. Zero gripped both of my wrists with one hand while his other slid freely down alongside my arm, passing the side of my chest, leading down to my waste, soon going towards my back, pulling me up against him. My excitement grew once our bodies collided. It was as if our bodies were magnetized towards each other. It felt as though we were inseparable.

"Zero..." A light moan escaped when his lips traveled along my jaw line, gliding its way down to my neck.

I felt lost in the shower of kisses he gave me. I felt doused with the intimacy he kept increasing. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't hold him in my arms. I squirmed in the tight grasp he had me in, signalling I wanted to hold him close, but he never gave in. He kept a tight grip on me to where I felt trapped. I resigned and admired the countless kisses he gave me, soon resting my head against his shoulder. I moaned out his name for who knows how many times.

"Yuki..." He sighed, nuzzling against me.

His hand slowly slithered down further, reaching the hem of my dress, sliding beneath the silk. I gasped, trying to hold in the moans that were accelerating. The coldness in his hand caressing my upper thigh. The warmth building up inside my body. It was making me stir crazy. Seconds after, I felt the tips of his fingers smoothly rub against the silk of my lingerie, making me tremble faintly then strongly.

Light moans began to escape as I felt the tips of his fingers gradually rub against my sensitive spot, grasping on between my legs. I felt weak to the knees as he hit the most sensual spots. I rested my head against his, gasping for air as the amount of moans continued to escape. I could barely breathe. The panting between us became unison. The warmth between us kept increasing by the second. I could barely take it anymore.

"Zero... p-please... I-I beg of you..." My eyes became watery by the sensation escalating instantaneously.

"Always the type to plead with tears, aren't you?" He chuckled under his breath, his warm breath hitting my ear as he whispered.

"Please..." I huffed out, trying to catch my breath.

Without a response, his fingers slipped in between my panties and rubbed against the slit. My gasp became slightly louder. As he reached my clit, by reflex to lessen the sound of my moans, I bit into his shoulder. He groaned. I felt countless shocks hit every nerve inside me. My eyes bolted shut, making tears shed. As the sensation continued striking me, the feeling just escalated as he slid one finger inside the lips of my womanly part. Then without hesitation, a second finger followed. My eyes sprung opened and soon squinted as more tears continued to shed.

"Yuki..." He huffed out, sounding breathless.

His tongue slid alongside the nape of my neck, leading the shivers go down my spine. He finally freed my wrists from his grasp, his other hand creeping beneath the lace on the back of my dress. The straps on my dress slipped down, hanging loosely, to where the front of my dress was hanging down, exposing my chest, allowing Zero to have easier access to my breasts. He led his hand to the front and teased one of my nipples, exciting me to the point of my nipples perking up. 

As the sensitivity grew more inside me, I craved him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as if hanging on for dear life, never wanting to lose him. The feeling just made my mind go blank to where I wanted to give him all of me. Practically surrendering to this man. My conscience kept knocking on the door in the back of my mind, but I was too overwhelmed to even notice it clearly. I was mesmerized by this man.

The warmth between us spread like wildfire. His kisses leading down to my bosom, licking the tip of my nipple while his other hand hit the chambers inside me and teased my clit simultaneously was close to making me break.

"Z-Zero..." I moaned out his name, feeling completely lost into what I was doing and why I was reacting in such a manner.

While I tried to speak to tell him to stop, I knew I was too late to end this forbidden event once I felt his fingertips hit my womb. I could barely say anything. It was as if he placed a spell on me, silencing me, signalling me to not speak. I panted during each stroke. I tried and tried to speak, but I was breathless by the feel and was given no ability to say anything once I heard the sound of a zipper. My eyes opened and I peeked down, seeing if my assumption was right, and before my very eyes, I was right.

"Yuki... I love you... I love you so much it hurts..." He looked at me deeply in my eyes, urging for acceptance.

I was hesitant for a moment, but only for a moment. Just the look in his eyes hit me completely to where I nodded my head slowly, looking at him with a faint smile as tears slid down my cheeks. The bond we have together felt so bittersweet. I know I should reject such a request, but I couldn't lie to myself. I couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted this man. I pleaded to call him my own. So my body gave myself to him as my mind followed behind my heart, accepting all of him.

I kissed him sweetly and deeply. It felt as though time has stopped. As I relaxed myself, cherishing this mans embrace, we became one as he entered me slowly and deeply, filling me completely both physically and emotionally. My heart was beating out of control as our actions sped up. We barely stopped for air as our night together continued...


	3. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile readers. Writers block on this story. Been awhile since I've read Vampire Knight, so I'm sorry if they're out of character. Well, other than that I hope it's ok. Still thinking if I shall continue or end it here. What do you think readers? Give me a heads up if interested for more. Until then... Enjoy? Later.

Zero kept whispering sweet nothings in my ear as our excitement and craving towards one another continued to grow. I could feel the heat rise in my body as the thrusts became deeper and harder. Countless moans kept escaping as I was gasping for air. I tried to hold in my moans so no one would hear, but it was difficult for me when my body and mind became stir-crazy by the feel of both love and lust as he kept going in deeper, soon reaching my uterus. Once he hit me deep inside, I could barely breathe. My eyes sprung open as I grasped his shoulders tightly as I jerked back, feeling as though I was planted in that spot as I quivered by every touch from this man.

"Heh... appears I found your sweet spot." Zero chuckled faintly, looking amused as he moved inside me.

My eyes shut tightly as his thrusts continued. Before I knew it, my hips moved along with his as he continued to grind inside me. I couldn't believe these sudden desires we both seemed to have craved. It was as though we were longing to hold each other. To feel each other. To be together. It has been so long since I've felt the touch of this man. My emotions felt so overwhelming and guilty, but my heart didn't care of the consequences.

"I'm going to make you feel as though you're flying high in the air..." He whispered softly as I bit his shoulder, "I'm going to shout to the heavens above us of how much our love is true. I'm going to break you. I'm going to make you mine and mine alone. I swear to you on that, Yuki Kuran."

I gripped his shoulders, bit the nape of his neck, and moved with him rhythmically awaiting for us to climax with the amount of lust we both had. As his last thrust hit my womb, we ended up climaxing together. Before I knew it he bit the nape of my neck suddenly with his fangs that appeared unexpectedly. My eyes opened widely with shock and pain, but that pain in my neck faded as I felt him fill me up completely, still coming hard to where it made it feel as though we haven't felt such intimacy in who knows how long.

I dug my nails into his shoulders, whimpering, soon placing my hands on his head, accepting all of it. I didn't care what was happening. It felt as though my dreams were becoming reality. The pain I've felt these past years slowly healed by the touch of this man. The wishes I've longed to come true have been granted. The craving I've begged to have have finally reached me. I felt both bliss and blessed to be able to hold this man in my arms again.

Zero licked my neck clean before releasing me. I felt loneliness hit me once he freed me from his tight grasp, but the presence of him in front of me kept a faint smile on my lips. The thought finally returning of what I just did led me to slight guilt as I put my dress back on. I never once thought of betraying my brother whom I used to love with all my heart, but once this man before me has entered my life, I couldn't deny my feelings towards him. He was like a blessing from God. It felt like he was a fallen angel, me guiding him in the light while he guided me in the dark. It was as if we were yin and yang. It felt bittersweet of how our love together has given us quite the experience.

"I feel so blessed to have you back in my arms." He grabbed hold of me, "I've missed you... God I've missed you..."

"Zero..." I buried my head into the nape of his neck, beginning to sob quietly, holding him dearly in turn, "I thought I'd never get to see you again... I felt so alone in the dark... I was completely lost without you..."

Zero and I stood there for who knows how long, that I didn't realize my brother was hiding in the shadows. I felt shivers by the feel of a cold sweat going down my spine. It felt as though a ghost has entered the room which concerned me, because the only other time I felt this sudden chill was... when my brother entered the room. Before I realized, I released Zero, looking all around the room to see if my assumption was right. I didn't see him. I felt safe, but my concerns carried on once I remembered our time may come to an end real soon...

"Yuki... Please don't leave me again..." Zero whispered as though he was an abandoned little boy lost in the world.

"I don't want to leave. I'd do anything to stay in your arms, Zero..." I whimpered, burying my face in his shoulder, wiping away the tears that just continued to shed, "I want you in my life forever... I want to stay by your side... I don't want to leave you again..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present you all that it is time for Kaname and Yuki Kuran to perform their annual dance. Will you please come to the center of the dance floor to present it all to us? Kaname and Yuki Kuran, please come to the center of the dance floor." An announcement suddenly carried out through the whole residence which made me and Zero jolt.

"Heh... it appears fate will always separate us..." Zero sighed deeply with a faint chuckle, "That's your queue... present your famous love to the clan..."

"Fate may separate us, but our love towards one another always brings us back to each others arms." I smiled faintly, a tear sliding down my cheek, "Please stay. I'll return. I promise..." I smiled brightly for the sake of Zero, but my smile soon faded as I had a gut feeling we may not meet after this.

I know Zero knows my true feelings. He knows that our love isn't strong enough for us to stay with each other forever. He may have his doubts, but I'll stay strong to help him realize he's not alone on his struggles, just like I know I'm not alone on mine. So I beg of you God... Please keep this fallen angel in my life... Please keep him by my side... Forever and always...


	4. Conflict

"Are you ready to dance, Yuki?" Kaname questioned, holding out his hand to the side, awaiting for his hand to link with mine.

"Oh! G-Goodness, brother..." I grasped my chest, "You scared me there for a moment." I chuckled awkwardly, feeling slight guilt and concern once my hand touched his, "M-My apologies on leaving the party for the time being... I just... I just needed some time alone."

"No need for apologies, Yuki." He smiled gently, but looked at me as though he was hiding something from me, "I can understand annual parties, such as this, can be quite overwhelming." Kaname chuckled faintly, escorting me to the dance floor.

"I-I'd like to apologize ahead of time if I ever step on your feet." I whispered, my face becoming slightly flushed, "I am not even close to matching your perfection in dancing, brother." I looked up at Kaname, smiling sheepishly as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Don't be modest." Kaname chuckled lightly, "For the past five years, I can tell you've improved so much." He kissed my forehead softly, placing one hand on my waist while the other cupped my hand, standing tall, patiently waiting for the music to begin, "After all, I did see you dance fairly well out there with the man with silver hair." He whispered into my ear, which led me to stiffening.

"Y-You saw...?" I mumbled, my heart pounding out of my chest, worrisome crawling through my skin.

"I happened to have seen  _everything_ , oh sister of mine." He chuckled faintly, looking at me with a calming stare.

I felt as though my heart stopped. I froze in place for a moment before Kaname led me around the dance floor with grace. I could barely look into my brothers eyes. I questioned myself of how much he has seen. I prayed he didn't see what happened between Zero and I  _after_  the dance. I bit my cheek, trying to endure the sharpness in my chest as I had the feeling of guilt swarm inside of me.

We danced smoothly across the dance floor with poise with an addition of some special moves we've learned together during the past year which led people to applauding. As we got closer to the audience during certain moves, I overheard some comments which struck me hard in the chest.

"Did you see the man with silver hair and violate eyes that is near the champagne table over?" One woman whispered, "He is the man of my dreams!" She squealed, "Should I go over and ask if he'd dance with me?"

My heart sank to the thought of him accepting such a request. I tried to ignore the topic, but it continued as we continued to sweep across the dance floor. Countless women that were aside the dance floor stood anxiously as though they were waiting to go to the restroom, awaiting for the dance to be over so they could flock Zero. Once the song came to an end, the dance floor swarmed with all the guests. I stepped back, smiling faintly at my brother, my heart still pounding out of my chest as I continued to hope he didn't see what happened behind the closed doors.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you again, Kaname." I looked up at my brother sheepishly, tryng to stay calm and collected as best as I ever could, "I'm going to grab a glass of champagne, would you like a glass?" I placed my hands behind my back, leaning in as though I was acting like a little girl, trying my best to hide my discomfort.

"I would like that, thank you." Kaname smiled kindly, nodding me off.

"I'll be back soon!" Without a hint of hesitation, I ran to the table, hoping Zero was still there.

I hoped he wasn't swarmed by women, but once I reached the table, I saw all the women that found fond of Zero, surround him as if they were a flock of hen. A faint groan left my lips as my shoulders slumped by the sight. I rolled my eyes, slightly irritated by the view. A deep sigh escaped as I grabbed a glass of champagne, glimpsing over at the women that never left his side. My heart sank as I watched him not do a single thing, feeling as though I was invisible as the young man never looked over at me.

I took a sip of my champagne, lost in deep thought, sadly completely forgetting that I was supposed to get my brother a drink and not even noticing that Zero was finally looking at me. As I put my hand under my upper arm for support as I drank, I was soon hovered over by Zero. I jumped for a moment, close to spitting out my champagne, thankfully covering my mouth with my hand, swallowing my drink before looking up at the young man.

"Everything all right, Yuki?" Zero chuckled, holding out his handkerchief.

"E-Everything is just fine, Zero." I huffed, "And... thanks..." I accepted the handkerchief, looking away, hiding my flushed face, "I forgot how popular you are with the women." I mumbled, disatisfied of what came out of my mouth.

"What women?" Zero questioned, "Are you talking about those broads that were in my way?" He pointed behind him, not even caring if they could hear, "They're not the type of species I'd call women. If anything, they're just clones in my eyes. Nothing more than embarrassment to this society." He spoke, miffed by their presence, "The only one I see as a woman happens to be the one standing in front of me." The young man whispered in my ear, leading my heart to leap.

"Zero..." I glimpsed up at the young man, "I'm flattered by the compliment, but the way you view others is quite--"

" _Ahem_... Well, long time no see, Kiryu." My brother approached us, giving a calm expression, but a uncomfortable aura.

"Kaname..." Zero spoke, failing at hiding his obvious glare.

"A pleasure to see you joining us this evening." Kaname said, his smile still the same.

"Well, it's been quite awhile has it not?" Zero looked at my brother, giving him a pierced glare, "I will say, you have done well on taking great care of your younger sister, Kaname." A faint smile appeared as he looked over at me, making me tense up by his stare, "Any thought of children?" He blurted out, making me spit out my drink.

"Z-Zero!" I shouted, my face becoming hot by that sudden question.

"It has crossed our mind from time to time." Kaname responded calmly.

My face became as red as a tomato after hearing the response my brother gave him. I could barely breathe after hearing such words come out of my brothers lips. I wiped my lips, unable to look at both, my brother and Zero. When I finally composed myself to look at them, my brother gave a soft grin, while Zero looked like he was falling ill by how pale he looked. My heart ached by how the conversation turned sour. My eyes looked back and forth at Zero and Kaname, leading me to feeling dizzy by the sudden complication going on between all of us that before I knew it, I blacked out.

"Yuki!" Is the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep slumber.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect to continue and I will admit, I don't exactly know where I'm going with this yet, so this'll be an experience for both of us. So sorry ahead of time readers. Lol Well, I hope it was okay. Until then...


End file.
